User talk:Cinderstar of ThunderClan
Ok, and by DarkClan you mean NightClan? Im going ask Fox to admin you. :) (Also, I don't roleplay Foxstar, so can you ask her about the deputy of FireClan thing too?) Also you can join CAP and Characters. -The CreepyPasta Master. 22:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Done Ok, now you can begin Roleplaying. Yellowpaw and Riverleaf have been made. Im not sure on the other one though..... -The CreepyPasta Master. 22:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Holly! I'll admin you and yes, you can roleplay the deputy of FireClan. If you have any more questions, please ask me ^^ Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 00:13, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but.. I don't think I can make your cat Deputy ;A; Really sorry.... Although I think that there is a open spot in IceClan for deputy. Why don't you ask Sage? Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 02:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Have the IceClan deputy. I am really happy the places are being filled up! =D (Hopefully one day it will be as active as cotc.....) -The CreepyPasta Master. 11:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey, Holly, do you wan to have a IceClan deputy? Because before Friday Reedstar is going to be dead. :P -The CreepyPasta Master. 22:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! -The CreepyPasta Master. 23:13, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Answer I would ask Gost or Fox to join Stone or Fire, but if you tell me the cats you want, I will make them. :) In IceClan or NightClan you can just add yourself (That is just for meh) -The CreepyPasta Master. 22:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) No Problem :) -The CreepyPasta Master. 22:45, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, -The CreepyPasta Master. 22:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry, I was pressing random pages and any pages it landed on that had no template I would put it on. Go to the Templates option when you are editting, and click on Infobox. You will get something like this- Then press edit and add in your stuff. Or you can go to Source on any page with the template and then you copy and paste, then click edit on it and put in your info. - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 17:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep. - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 12:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Also do you want to rp Stone? She is the first leader of StoneClan. Plus you can make her have a special Power. - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 21:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) (Also, since da plot is starting, Amberstream has Crowsplash's kits????) - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 01:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yesh! - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 22:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) BloodClan kitties Hai. Do you want some? - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 13:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) K, Can Blue be Deputy? - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 21:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! Oh! Sorry xD i've actually been focusing on dA lately, but i'll be on here more since i have the time, i honestly forgot about it. Plus, I only have 2 hours of the computer a day because i'm trying to be more social, and school of course is kicking me in the face, but i don't have sports right now, so I guess i have some time on my hands for it. Thank you so much for checking it everyday, i'm grateful you do that! ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 21:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna try to be more active, but i have tons of stuff I have to do. - I shall stand by your side... My Talk 23:37, November 24, 2011 (UTC)